We Know Better
by Pricat
Summary: Sam is startingvat daycare but anxious until he makes a friend and a lot of fun and adventures are beginning
1. Chapter 1

"Ready to go Sammy?" a female eagle asked.

"I guess but why do I gotta go to daycare?

I like being here with you!" the eagle youngster said pouting.

Micah giggled at her son Sam who was the youngest of her sons as her two older sons were at college and she wasn't having any more kids anytime soon plus the young eagle male was very shy and could use some friends.

"I know but daycare helps to make friends and helps us grow.

Once you make a friend or two, it will be fine." she told him.

"Okay." Sam said as he was grabbing his backpack.

It had the things he wanted to take with him plus his stuffed eagle Ernest for nap time but the blue feathered eagle youngster was in the car but quiet as new places scared him until he felt safe which made Micah sigh.

They then arrived at day care but Sam was anxious getting out seeing other kids playing but saw a boy with binoculars from the fort with black hair.

The owner of the daycare centre was happy seeing Sam as Micah was a friend of hers seeing him hide behind his mother's back.

"Sammy is just very shy, but he'll warm up." Micah told her.

"Miss Nanny, Jean's hogging the fort again!" a kid said.

Sam was going into the backyard but in awe at the toys seeing a massive tree fort especially the slide and zipli e seeing that boy there.

"Hm why would a kid stay up there?" Sam wondered.

The eagle youngster then climbed up there seeing the boy curious.

"Hey this is a spy hideout!

Who said you could be up here?" the boy asked.

"The police.

My Daddy's a cop!" Sam said as Jean was impressed.

"Really, your Dad's a cop?" he asked.

"Yep but I'm Sam Eagle.

Who're you and why are you in the fort?" he said.

"Jean-Pierre and I like the fort.

It's the only thing cool about daycare.

My Mommy and I moved here from France and she thought that going to daycare would help but it's not." he told him.

"Understandable as my Mom and I moved here too but you wanna be friends?" Sam said.

Jean was stunned as nobody had wanted to be his friend before nodding as Sam smiled, as it was snack time.

"Come on Sam!" he said as the eagle youngster followed him.

The other kids were staring at Sam but Jean saw him eat cookies chuckling as he was eating brownies meaning they were going to be hyper.

Jean saw milk come out of his friend's beak after laughing at something funny.

"That was funny mon amie!" Jean said but Sam was laughing.

"Great Jean's making the new kid like him!" a pig girl said.

"Relax Piggy as Jean's just a kid like us." Kermit said.

Sam was a little scared as they approached but running to the fort which was a safe zone since Jean explained but he understood as they were seeing cupcakes getting an idea on using spy stuff to get some as they were inside making Jean understand chuckling and going for it, seeing Piggy distracted.

"Big Blue to French Fry, you there?" Jean said through a walkie talkie.

"Big Blue here, the pig is in the mud." Sam said.

"Good advance." Jean replied as they both snuck in.

They took two but going back to the fort but proud of themselves.

"You're pretty good at being a spy Sam.

We should do it a lot!" Jean said.

"Yeah!" Sam replied eating.

"That's weird, there should be more." they heard Nanny say.

Both kids chuckled at this, glad to have a friend but it was almost nap time which Jean detested but Sam got an idea.

"Let's just take our naps here In the fort!

It would be like a sleep over." he said.

"Yeah!" Jean replied as he had his nap stuff with him.

Sam agreed as he had Ernest with him getting sleepy lying down drifting off beside him as Nanny smiled finding them since she knew that Sam had been nervous when he first got here and were making friends with Jean.

She was leaving them be and knew that this was a god thing but were leaving and were leaving them.

Later that afternoon, they were at the park but both Jean and Sam were being hyperactive like swinging from trees and were having a blast but the other kids were afraid of both them and were seeing it was nearly home time, seeing Sam's mother there as Sam hugged her leg, as Micah chuckled.

"Sonething tells me your first day went well huh?

You can tell Daddy and me about it at dinner." Micah said.

Sam then saw Jean there by himself and wondered where his Mom was.

"She's coming but just late.

I'll see you tomorrow okay?" he said as he nodded.

"Yeah." Sam said leaving with his mother.

At home, Sam was playing cop and with his police cars which were remote controlled but having fun as he loved daycare now he had a friend and was jumping on the bec with Ernest in his fluffy wing like arms hearing his mother call him for dinner going downstairs seeing his Dad was home, telling them about daycare.

"Somebody had a good first day huh?" he told Sam.

"Yep." Sam replied.

"We should go home sweetie, as your father will be home soon and you can tell him about your day." she told him.

They were going home but Sam was playing in his room and on the bed. 


	2. Having Fun With His New Friend

That night, Micah was getting an energetic Sam to go to bed since he had daycare but was singing as the eagle youngster calmed down, which relieved the female eagle happy but was telling him a story seeing him hug Ernest his stuffed eagle getting sleepy as she kissed his head.

"Night sweetie, and have good dreams." she said.

She joined her husband in their room and he chuckled knowing that Sam was very energetic but were knowing daycare was working.

"It's good he made a friend.

You know how shy he is." he told Micah.

"Yes but maybe this is good." Micah replied.

The next morning, Sam was already up but had been playing with his police cars as his mother entered chuckling.

"Sammy let's get breakfast and then we need to get ready." Micah told him.

"Okay." he replied as he was going downstairs.

She was making lunch for him while he was eating cereal but was excited because it meant playing with Jean smirking and getting dressed which relieved her remembering yesterday how he didn't want to go.

She chuckled at this as they were leaving but Sam was happy seeing Jean but wondered why he was so grumpy understanding seeing other kids in the fort.

"Oh.

We can get them out!" Sam said as Jean chuckled.

"Yes but Miss Nanny will get mad!" he told him.

"So?

It's our spy hideout remember?" Sam replied.

Jean nodded as he was liking the idea but saw Nerf guns getting an idea as Jean liked it.

He was firing it as the kids in the fort were scared running out as they chuckled but were playing and having fun there but Nanny frowned knowing Jean was pretty energetic and Sam had the same energy meaning they were friends.

"I need to teach him to share.' she said.

It was now snack time as the kids were going inside but both Jean and Sam were going inside after digging a tunnel to Japan making Nanny chuckle at their antics.

"Maybe you two should clean up as you have dirt all over you two." she told them.

"Yeah we were digging a tunnel to Japan to find ninjas to protect the fort." Sam said as Nanny chuckled.

"I see." she said.

"What do you wanna do after we wake up from naps?" Jean asked.

The kids were lying down on mats but Sam had Ernest in his wing like arms but yawning as he always had a good nap but was wanting to play soccer as he had seen other kids play as Jean understood.

"Yeah we have soccer in France." he told him.

They both drifted off in sleep but after a hour, they were awake and having snacks I. The fort but were putting up traps so the other kids wouldn't take over.

They were playing soccer and having fun but Nanny was understanding that they were using their energy in constructive ways.

She was hoping this was a good thing but were seeing them tire out around home time.

She knew before Sam had came, Jean was mischievous and caused mischief which bothered the other kids but now he had an outlet and a good friend in Sam so was happy.

"He's been fine and keeping Jean happy and they like to have fun." she told her as she was going home putting Sam on the couch but kissed his blue feathered head letting him nap.  
Micah, Sam's mother chuckled picking Sam up as she knew he 


End file.
